The Aristoheroes (James Graham's Style) - Lightsabers.
Here are two lightsaber battles of James Graham's The Aristoheroes, used with lots of computer programmes. Cast *Edgar - Hooded Claw (with his Brothers as an Extra) (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Napoleon - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Lafayette - Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Thomas O'Malley - Jaune Tom (from Gay Purree) *Duchess - Mewsette (from Gay Purree) *Marie - Tanya (from An American Tail) *Berlioz - Robespierre (from Gay Purree) *Toulouse - Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) *Roquefort - Brain (from Inspector Gadget) *Scat Cat - Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Peppo - Waffles (from Catscratch) *Hit Cat - Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Billy Boss - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Shun Gon - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *3 clash good.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *2 clash 5.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Spin 6.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *2 clash 3.wav *4 clash good.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *repeat-1.wav *concuss5.wav *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *repeat1.wav *concuss1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forceprotect02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *LSbody02.wav *LSbody03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 http://www.gamefront.com/files/files/6081174/better_saber_sounds.zip https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1) *cb_ls_powerup.wav (1) http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav Transcript (The Hooded Claw vs Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo) *Scooby Doo: Hey! What's that noise?! (awakens and bumps his head off a wall) Ouch! (walks along) Hey, Scrappy Doo. Scrappy Doo? Scrappy Doo! *Scrappy Doo: Over here, Uncle Scooby. *Scooby Doo: Oh, there you are, Scrappy. Listen, there are wheels approaching. *Scrappy Doo: Look, uncle Scoob. We've gone and caught six tires today. First, we chased four motorcars. Then we caught a bicycle. And now we stopped a scooter. *Scooby Doo: Hush your mouth! Two cylinder. Chain drive. One squeaky wheel, on the front, it sounds like. Now you go for the tires, and I'll go right for the seat of the problem. *Scrappy Doo: How come you always grab the tender part for yourself? *Scooby Doo: 'Cause I outrank you, that's why. Now, stop beatin' your gums and sound the attack. (Scrappy obeys) No, that's mess call. *Scrappy Doo: Made a mess of it, huh? *Scooby Doo: You can be replaced, you know. *Scrappy Doo: Okay, let's charge. *Scooby Doo: Wait a minute. I'm the leader. I'm the one, who will say, when we go. Here we go. Charge! (he and Scrappy charge toward The Hooded Claw chuckling while piloting the truck and seeing them. He yelps in surprise and spins out of control, fleeing from the dogs, and dropping the basket, forcing him to splash into the water, and escape from the dogs. As The Hooded Claw's truck escapes, the man sighs with glee) *The Hooded Claw: I think I've lost them. *Scooby Doo: Surprise, Mr. Sneekly. *The Hooded Claw: Oh no! Not the dogs again! (lands in the field after the dogs kick them out of his truck) Why, you lousy no good punks! I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do! (hops back into the truck and fights the dogs, only for them to land on a windmill, and take the poor Hooded Claw's hat and umbrella with them. The Hooded Claw laughs evilly and travels past the basket as a storm, that is approaching, bursts out thunder and rain) Transcript (The Final Battle with The Hooded Claw) *(as the cats arrive at the farm, Sylvester Sneekly locks Mewsette and the kids up) *Sylvester Sneekly: Now, little pesky pets. You will travel by first class, all the way to Timbuktu, for you'll doubtfully come back. Oh, who can that be? (puts on his Hooded Claw outfit and opens the door) Uh-oh. *Jaune Tom and the gang: Charge! *Jaune Tom: That power will only consume you. *Hooded Claw: Good. Feel your anger running through you. Your feelings for the others have made you weak. Surrender or be destroyed. *Jaune Tom: You'll have to stop us this time. *Hooded Claw: No! Stay out of this, you mangy fools! *Gordon Quid: Yeah, yeah. Miss me a while you did. (the heroes laugh) *Waffles: Let's break his hand apart and see who he really is. (Hugo slashes one of Bluto's hands off, causing Bluto's green lightsaber to land in Hugo's hand, when he grabs, and now has his two lightsabers, such as his light blue in his right hand, and Bluto's green one in his left hand) *Shnookums: Alright, he's a blooming butler he is. *Hooded Claw: You will never be more than an echo. Hate is your ally. *Hugo: Well, you may have been a proud butler once, but now you are just a sneeky crooked no good butler. (fights Bluto so fast that he continues to help his friends duel with Bluto until Blue grabs a key and runs up to the trunk) *Mr. Blik: You there, punch and blow. *Flaky: This should work. (frees Hugolina and the kids, who escape) *Butch: Look behind you, pal. (Sylvester Sneekly looks back and gasps and deactivates all his lightsabers as Hugo deactivates his lightsabers and puts them on his belt and force throws Bluto into the trunk, which closes on him) *Sylvester Sneekly: H-huh?! No sign of the pets. Wait a minute, they're gone!! Oh no. Not me! (lands in the trunk and gets thrown out into the truck, that picks it up and moves it away) *Everyone: Yeah! We've done it. (all deactivate their lightsabers) Category:James Graham Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs